At a Time When No One Else Was
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Remus was there for Lily at a time when no one else was. They had always been bestfriends, but now, she has a dark secret that Remus makes it his goal to unveil. Set in their 7th year, will Remus be able to help Lily before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This was inspired by Lolaaaa's challenge on the HPFC forum. It was the Sensitive/Controversial Topics challenge. She gave me the Sensitive Topic of an Eating Disorder, and she gave me the characters Lily Potter (I), and Remus Lupin. I decided to do their friendship, and Remus supporting Lily through an Eating Disorder. At first, I wanted to do Remus with the Eating Disorder since in the movie he states: __**'Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was'- **__to Harry. But, I decided that since that was probably because of his Lycanthrope, I would just stick with Lily having the disorder. So yeah, after that obnoxiously long author's note, here is my first Remus story in awhile, and only like, my second Lily story ever. Enjoy, and please give me feedback so I know if I should continue!_

_God Bless,_

_Sarah_

Remus peered up over his book and stared at her as she walked across the schoolyard. Her long, curly red hair swayed with the wind. She was tall, and her long legs stretched across large patches of grass as she walked. Her body was thin; pale. She was very graceful, and elegant. Her fingers were long, as was her neck. She wore no jewelry, and no hair clips or headbands. She was very plain: her beauty was completely natural. She wore only minimal make-up, if any, and her fingernails were void of any polish or design. Her nails were rather long, and sharp, and Lily always joked with Remus that she needed claws so she could begin here 'Werewolf Practice', and trail along during one of his transformations eventually. Of course, he always declined to let her follow him, but it was their last year at Hogwarts, and one of these days he knew that she would just take it upon herself to follow him into the woods.

Lily looked his way and grinned broadly as she sped off in his direction. He stood and brushed his cloak off, shutting his book on the bookmark and waiting under the shade of the tree for Lily to run up to him. Once she approached him, she hugged him tightly.

"Remus!" She squealed. "I have been looking for you _everywhere!"_

Remus squeezed her gently around the waist, then let go, laughing. He flipped his head so that his light brown, and dark brown flecked hair moved out of his eyes.

"Oh, you have? Why is that?"

He stowed his book away in his pocket and began walking with her towards the castle.

"Well, I got tickets for the Weird Sisters this weekend, and Professor Dippet said he'd let a couple of friends and I out of the castle to go. I asked Alice to go with me, but she's busy, and of course James or Siri wouldn't go, so woul-"

"-No way!"

Lily pouted. "Remmie! You didn't even listen to the whole question!"

She hurried after him as his pace quickened. Remus laughed.

"Lily, I am _not _going to see some _stupid _band perform with-"

"-Your best friend in the whole universe?" She asked, looking up at him earnestly.

Remus sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright! I will go!"

"YES! Thank-you more than anything!" She yelled, kissing him on the cheek before running off towards her dormitory.

Remus stood there for a moment before raising his hand to touch the spot on his cheek that she had just kissed. Remus knew that her and James and just broken-up, (for the third time that year), but did she really just give the initiative of liking him? Remus shook it off, figuring she was just being kind as always, and walked off towards his dormitory.

Five days later, (a day before the concert), Remus found Lily sitting under the same tree he always sat under, with tears in her eyes. Remus hurried over to her, worry ripping at his insides. He tripped over a few veins on the ground, but caught himself, and continued after, when finally he came to stand before her. She had her knees tucked up to her chest, and her head was buried against her knees. She let out a horrible sob, and he swallowed thickly. Reaching out a trembling hand, he placed it on her shoulder and knelt beside her.

"L-lily?"

Hearing Remus's voice, Lily looked up, and stared into his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, biting her lip before moving closer to him. He enveloped her in a tight embrace, holding her as she cried. She sobbed no more, but hot tears still spilled over from her eyes and onto his knee. Remus couldn't help but think she was far too pretty to cry.

"Lily, what happened?"

"Bellatrix," she whispered.

Remus sighed heavily. "What did she do now?"

Lily hiccupped as she tried to withhold the next bought of tears that threatened to escape.

"She called me fat again!"

Remus groaned and kissed her forehead, an act that he had never thought he would do _ever. _

"Lily, look at me," he said softly, beginning the ritual they always went through when this sort of thing happened.

Bellatrix called Lily horrible names so often, and none of the Marauders could get her to stop. She was relentless in making sure Lily's life was in shambles, and she succeeded at it pretty much every day. Lily looked up at Remus hesitantly and gulped the lump in her throat down.

"Lily, you are _not _fat. You're beautiful."

Lily managed a slight smile. Normally, Lily was strong, but around Remus she was always able to breakdown if need be, and he comforted her without fail. She hugged him tight again before thanking him for coming to talk to her. He had assured her it was no problem, and then ran off after Severus to get his half of the homework. Remus watched her dry her eyes as she ran, and followed her with his eyes until she was completely out of sight. Remus rested assured then that she would be okay, and that Bellatrix's comment was already forgotten about.

How wrong he had been in thinking it hadn't affected her further. How wrong.

_Author's Note: I will update soon if you all enjoyed it! Please review!_

_God Bless!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Truthfully, there are a lot of gaps in the story as of right now, and I recognize them. They are there for a reason, and I can't wait to spill out all the details of why each thing is happening, ex: why Lily is so weak, and why her and Remus are so very comfortable and loving. Please continue reading, and giving feedback! I appreciate it immensely!_

_Blessings,_

_Sarah._

It was the day of the concert, and Remus was ecstatic.

_No, _he wasn't ecstatic about seeing the Weird Sisters, but he was glad he got to spend time with his best friend one on one.

When Remus was younger at Hogwarts, everyone made fun of him for having a girl for a best friend, but eventually they had laid off. Lily hexed most of them, and the ones she didn't, she glared at them hard enough for them to get the point. Lily had never ceased to support him, and he hoped one day he could repay her for even half of the support she had offered him all these years. Remus appraised his features in the mirror. He smiled at his jeans and black T-shirt. It wouldn't get much better than this. He ran a brush through his hair, combing down the crazy curls, and spritzed cologne over his body.

He made his way down to the entrance to the Great Hall, where he had promised Lily he would meet her. He grinned seeing that she was already there, and offered his arm to her.

"Best friend, you're escort."

Lily curtsied playfully and giggled, linking arms with Remus.

"How do you always make me laugh?"

"With my stunning charm and wit?" Remus suggested.

No, he had never been sly on his feet, but when he was around Lily, the punch lines came quickly and easily. His whole being just flowed easier when she was near him.

"So, I figure dinner after the concert?"

Remus nodded. "Sounds wonderful, and those were exactly _my _plans."

"You're plans?" Lily questioned curiously.

Remus smiled. "Yes, my plans. I'm taking you to Burdom's Broom Nook."

"No way! Rem, that's my favorite restaurant ever!"

"Not to mention the reason you're so fat, mudblood."

Bellatrix came out of the shadows, taunting Lily once again. Remus groaned.

_Not tonight! Why tonight? Why any night? Lily wasn't fat in the slightest! There was no flaw that Remus could find in her, except for the simple fact that she could no longer stick up for herself._

Immediately, as Remus knew she would, Lily slunk behind him, burying her face behind his back. Remus stepped forward and glared at Bella.

"You should really start sticking your nose in places it belongs, Lestrange."

"You should keep your _snout _out of other people's business."

"HEY! Knock it off!" Lily screeched, jumping from behind Remus.

Remus's eyes flared, surprised. Was she really defending him? Bellatrix laughed mechanically.

"Oh, so you can defend others, just not yourself, huh girl?"

"She can defend herself just fine but who would want to speak to you unless absolutely necessary?" Remus shot back quickly, taking Lily's wrist. "Come on, Lily, we have a show to catch."

Remus drug her out of the hall, leaving a stunned Bellatrix shouting something about 'him being sorry', and walked to the outskirts of the castle.

The concert was being held in an auditorium just on the outside of Hogsmeade village, and the walk there was quite enjoyable. Lily loved walking with Remus, talking about everything they needed to catch up on, school work, and James. Remus listened to all her stories about his git of a friend who had given up the best thing that ever happened to him. Remus couldn't, and didn't think he would ever, be able to understand why James had left Lily. She was beautiful, bright, and so kind-hearted. Remus would give anything to have her as his own. Walking together, though, through Hogsmeade, pulling her close to him whenever he noticed her shiver, was enough for now. He would never want to jeopardize their friendship, so loving her from afar was fine for him for now.

Eventually, they made it to the concert, and more than once throughout the ordeal, Lily climbed onto Remus's back and then made her way to his shoulders. He laughed as she climbed up and wrapped her legs around his neck. For a moment he stood there, with his eyes close, indulging himself in thoughts of being her boyfriend: treating her the way she should be treated. Remus wished he could punch James in the stomach and Bellatrix square in the face, but neither one would have any sense knocked into them, and what did he care? He wanted Lily happy, was all, and right now, with him, she was just that. Remus held her legs tight, studying her as she pumped her fists to the music.

"Remmie, you know you like this song, come on, sing!"

So, for the encore, Remus spent those last 15 minutes learning the song, and then singing it three more times with her. He pulled her over his head then, and let her fall into his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus had picked Lily up several times before, and tossed her slightly back and forth in his grasp, noticing a considerable amount of weight loss. Yes, he could see the thin skin showing her ribs under the skin-tight, half shirt she wore. Why had he not noticed this before? Why had he not been right on top of what was happening to his best friend. She steadied herself on the ground and looked into his eyes. They had always had some kind of communication that neither of them had with anyone else, and as Remus's eyes drifted back to her small frame, Lily shook her head.

"Remus, please," she lifted a finger to his lips. "You're lips are-"

"-Sealed," he finished painfully.

_Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please review, and thank you for all the feedback so far!_

_God Bless,_

_Sarah_


	3. Chapter 3

Remus didn't know how long he would be able to contain this knowledge. The thought of Lily letting Bellatrix get to her so terribly that she would force an eating disorder, was _eating _at Remus's every thought. None of it added up- she was so much strong than this. He warmed his hands as close to the fire as he could as he sat and listened to its roaring and crackling. After a moment he ringed his hands together, furrowing his tired brows in concentration. There had to be something he could do to help her without betraying her trust. He knew if he revealed this newfound information to anyone, she would be so angry at him for going behind her back, even though it would be for her own good. Despite betraying the secrecy they held together, though, he knew she was quite prideful of the way she upheld herself, and she wouldn't want her strong appearance tarnished. Remus rubbed his temples in frustration and did what he always did when he had a problem he was confused on: read a book.

He sat there for the next hour, chewing on some crispy, sautéed plant roots he had acquired from the new Herbology teacher, and reading. As he closed his eyes every once in awhile to give his straining pupils a break, he mulled over what his next move was truly going to be. Remus decided that he would confront Lily about it again. If he was going to get anywhere with this, let alone help her, he would have to first talk to her about how this even happened. How did Bellatrix break her so badly when she was always so strong? _That _was it! Remus jumped up so violently he almost lost his footing and fell back against the couch. Lily couldn't lose her strength on her own- Bellatrix had to have _made _her. Remus shut his book forcefully and threw it to the floor. Whilst abusing a book was completely out of his character, it simply…had to be done. Remus grinned as he ran down the hall. He had to get to her quick before it was time to shut up the dorms for bed.

He turned left swiftly down the hall and caught a glimpse of her red hair in the shadows.

"Lily!" He called out, hastening his pace. "Lily, wait!"

He saw her stop but she didn't turn to look at him. He rested a hand on her shoulder, panting as he came to a halt in front f her.

"Lily, I need to talk to you."

"Remus, I'm really tired, I-"

"-Lily, she _forced _you to just sit back and take this, didn't she?"

Now, Lily met his gaze with her own and nodded stiffly.

"How did you find out?"

Remus took in a deep breath, smiling. "Well, I am the smart one out of the four guys in our lovely group."

When Lily didn't crack a smile at that, his faltered.

"L-Lily, why so glum?"

"R-Remus, you don't understand, I-"

"-Lily, what exactly don't I understand?"

Lily stared at him, her eyes wavering as she tried to hold his gaze, tears building up in her eyes.

"You're right."

"I am? So she forced you?"

"Well, sort of. She-" Lily thought frantically for her to tell him this, but she couldn't find a way without beating around the bush.

"-Lily what did she do, just tell me."

"She threatened me, more so than forced…"

"How did she threaten you, exactly?" Remus scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and waited for an answer.

"She told me that if I didn't do anything she asked she'd kill you."

At this, Remus laughed. "Kill me? Like, at Hogwarts? How in the world could she think she would be able to pull that off?"

"Not at Hogwarts, Remus…on the grounds. She-"

"-She knows? How is that possible? You and the guys are the only ones I-"

"-Peter told her, Remus. She told me she'd go over you with a silver dagger if I didn't listen to what she said. She always calls me things, but I've only been losing weight because of how stressed out I am. I've been doing her homework, her errands, listening to her views of me. Remus, I'm just so afraid. I know she isn't lying- she'll hurt you if I don't keep doing this."

"Lily, please don't let her hurt you because you'r defending my honor. I can handle myself."

"Not with silver near you, Remus. I have to protect you; you're my friend..You're my bestfriend, actually, Remus, and we owe it to each other to stick together."

Remus nodded, and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and sucked in breath of air filled with his scent.

"Just trust me, Remus," she whispered against his shirt-front.

"I always do," he replied softly. "I always have."

**Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. It was a lot of work writing it since it wasn't flowing too well, but I hope you all enjoyed in nonetheless, and review! Any ideas for future chapters? Thanks for the feedback so far- I really appreciate it and it really keeps me going!**

**Blessings!**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out there- but I will continue to update everything faster now since I have broken through my writer's block. Expect no longer than a week to go between each story's update. Enjoy, and please review!**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Sarah**_

The day was nearing an end quickly, which also meant the full moon was fast approaching.

Lily had been on edge all day; Bellatrix never told her if she had done well for her all month until the very hour before full moon…So Lily was in fear all day that she had made one mistake this month that would cost Remus his life. But, as she racked her brain for any plausible misdemeanor that Bellatrix could use against her- she found none. There was nothing in her mind as far as she could tell. Then again, Bellatrix was crafty. What if she had tricked her into saying something wrong? What if she would take up her promise tonight…And go into the woods with that silver dagger? Lily couldn't imagine being helpless to save Remus…Her stomach churned at the thought of watching the scene unfold, and her being powerless to stop it. Suddenly, just when she felt she needed to make a run for the girl's bathrooms, two strong arms enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. How could someone so long and lanky offer such tight hugs?

"It's that time again I see!" She laughed, turning in his embrace before he chuckled and released his hold.

"Yes it is," Remus replied. "The only time of the month I can feel like I don't weight 60 pounds."

"Too bad you still look it," she teased.

Remus let out a quiet, primitive growl and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Down, pup. Up for some dinner before you go?"

"Yes, I suppose I should be full to I don't devour any unsuspecting town's children."

"That would be tragic," Lily agreed thoughtfully as they walked into the Great Hall.

Most everyone was already dining and Lily's eyes found Bellatrix's almost immediately. There were two hours left until full moon. It rose early tonight, so around 8:46 Remus would transform. Bellatrix offered her a slight sneer, knowing how worried she was that she had tripped-up. Remus usually left the grounds with 45 minutes to spare, so Lily would only have fifteen minutes to come up with a plan if Bellatrix did unleash the blow that she would be going after him.

"Lily?"

"Oh, right, Remus, yeah?"

Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Erm, are you feeling okay? You seem rather…Distant."

"Well, I'm just not sure if you're going to get a dagger to your fury chest tonight or not yet, no big deal really," she scowled.

Remus sighed sadly as he offered her a biscuit.

"Lily, come on. I can handle myself. If Bellatrix isn't scared of a werewolf, or what could happen to her for being out of bounds that late, I shouldn't be scared of an eating utensil."

Lily gulped as she watched him take a bite of chicken with his golden fork.

"Is that why we have golden forks here?" She whispered.

Remus let out a very loud laugh and a blush quickly crept onto Lily's cheeks.

"No, Lils. See, silver only effects me if I'm on wolf form…Okay? This," he waved the fork in front of her. "Is because Dippet likes the fancier things in life."

Lily chuckled herself then and nodded herself into calmness.

"Alright."

They continued to eat in amiable silence, only chatting once in awhile about midterms, the moon charts, and hinting a tad on their worry or lack of for that night. Eventually, Lily's fear let up somewhat and by the time Bellatrix approached her after their meal was finished, she was ready to face her. Remus had gone to the restroom, promising to come back to see her before Dippet escorted him out.

"Lily," Bellatrix greeted coolly. "I have some news for you."

"Oh you do?" Lily asked, as evenly as possible.

Bellatrix's eyes flared dangerously. Lily knew she was waiting for her to be sarcastic, or sickeningly sweet like her normal safe, and then Remus would have a death sentence for sure.

"I decided that your mutt can live this month."

Relief flooded over Lily's insides, and it must have done something for her outside stature as well, because Bellatrix laughed evilly.

"I see you were scared, girl. Hanging out with the likes of him… what filth!"

Lily's insides now flared with anger as did her eyes, but she immediately retreated. Just because she was happy now, didn't mean like every other month her temporary joy would be taken over by more fear. A new month started now, and she had to obey Bellatrix or else is 28 some-odd days, Remus would be killed.

"Is this ever going to end?" Lily couldn't help but ask in a whisper.

Bellatrix grinned. "The only way it could end is if his life does."

With that, she turned on her heels to leave. But in an instant, a thought occurred to her, and without even realizing Remus was behind her, she grabbed a handful or Bellatrix's cloak and spun her back around.

"Bella," she asked frantically. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she asked softly. "Can't you take me instead?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix drug Lily by the wrists out to the Shrieking Shack about five minutes before Remus was about to transform. Lily fought against her, not because she was scared for her life, but because she was scared for Remus. Remus would be a mess if he hurt her, she knew. If her injuries were fatal, than this would all end, as Bellatrix had said- because his life would be over after killing another human. Lily stumbled over twigs and tree stumps as Bellatrix continued dragging her, when finally they arrived at the Whomping Willow, and expertly, Bellatrix jumped in with Lily.

There was one minute to spare.

Bellatrix mounted the steps, a fistful of Lily's hair in her hands as she jerked her up the stairs. Lily cried out in pain for the first time that night and Remus yelled her name down the hallway as his wolf began to take over. Lily fought to free herself from Bella's hold, but the pain of her hair being pulled brought tears to her eyes and she gave up. Slumping against Bellatrix, she allowed the woman to pull her into the room where Remus was just beginning his transformation. Truthfully, Lily wasn't scared of Remus in his wolf form. Wolfsbane or not, she had never been. She was more worried that Bella had a silver dagger stowed under her cloak; worried that she had lied to her and that Remus was not safe.

"I can leave him alone if he kills you, Miss Evans. You know, taunting a wolf is no safe matter. How can we deny Mr. Lupin fresh meat?"

She shoved Lily to her hands and knees before Remus and the wolf snarled at the human, eyeing her up suspiciously. Lily shrunk away from the nudging of his paw and looked at Bellatrix.

"Go on. Make him take you instead. I won't have to lift a finger."

"He would never hurt me," Lily stated, her voice wavering slightly.

She looked back at the wolf. It's fangs bared, and body hunched over made its snarls even more terrifying. Lily was forced to think fast. What if her previous statement was wrong? She grabbed Bella's leg and pulled her down to the ground with her. Ignoring the barks of the wolf behind her, Lily wrestled to be on top and grabbed the silver dagger out of Bella's cloak.

"I knew it!" She screeched, chucking the dagger out the door and listening to it as it fell down the stairs. "You liar!"

"You can't think I was really going to let him live, did you? You have been so submissive…it was no fun," Bella taunted, sneering at her as though she was unafraid.

"You're so cruel," Lily spat. She would have continued even further, but it was then that she felt the wolf's hot breath down her neck. Her hair stood up on end and she slowly moved off Bellatrix so that Remus was bending over her instead. For the first time in her life, Lily saw Bellatrix frozen in fear, staring up at the animal that could take, preserve, or ruin her life. Lily would have smiled; egged on the beast and forced it to attack or kill the vile young woman. But she couldn't. Remus hated Bellatrix as much as she did, but if he bit anybody…He'd want to kill himself, she knew. He'd be a wreck, and he'd never recover. Without hesitation, Lily screamed Remus's name loudly, grabbing his attention full force and yelling at Bellatrix to run. Then, when Remus had turned his head back to Bella for a moment, Lily followed her, running out of the room quickly as they both fell against the door, slamming it shut. Bella looked over at Lily with glistening eyes, but no tears fell and Lily was left to wonder what emotions were really going through her. The only thing she stated in disbelief was: "You saved my life back there."

Lily stared at for a long moment, listening to her bestfriend's howls.

"I did. But I did it for Remus. No matter how much we both hate your guts he'd be a wreck if he killed anybody, or if you were just badly, badly injured."Lily stared at her with a small smile as though envisioning the girl badly, badly injured brought her immense joy.

Bellatrix didn't respond and instead, they sat there in silence, chests heaving.

The door banged repeatedly as Remus rammed his head into it.

Lily winced; that would hurt him in the morning. She knew she would be helping him nurse quite a few bruises and a headache alongside Madame Pomfrey. Finally, the beating on the door stopped, though and the wolf whimpered softly on the other side. Lily's face appeared crestfallen; hopeless. She wished desperately she could go back onto the other side of the door, comfort her friend. But she knew from his many times of telling her, and her own experience only a few moments ago, that right then and there: it wasn't her friend on the other side. Lily rested her head against the door when the noise and moving ceased altogether, and for a moment she thought it was safe for Bellatrix and her to get up and leave; safe to run out and make sure not to be seen so they could pretend this hadn't happened. But then she felt them- the claws digging into her back.

It didn't take long for her to go into shock, and she only remembered feeling the girl's hands pulling her forcefully down the stairs as she caught once last glimpse of the wolf's claws, stuck in the wood of the door and covered in her blood.

**Author's Note: Tcha..I just had to.**

**Please review, and I will try and update as soon as I can! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's about time you went back to your bed, Mr. Lupin," Madame Pomfrey scolded.

Remus gulped and looked up at the nurse- he appeared so lost.

"I can't leave her," he whispered, heart-brokenly. "Not until she wakes up."

"I will be here all night, Mr. Lupin. Your friend is safe."

"I should have ensured her safety in the first place," he contended. "This is all my fault."

"No, Remus. Stop. Not everything is your fault; neither of those girls should have been in the Shrieking Shack last night."

"The fact that they were or weren't doesn't change what I did…single-handedly. Will she be a werewolf, Madame Pomfrey?"

"I don't believe so, Remus, no."

Remus nodded mutely, turning back to his friend and grasping her hand tight, still willing her to wake up. Poppy took a seat beside him on the bed, and a rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You really care about Miss Evans, don't you, Remus?"

"I do," Remus whispered quietly. "I really do."

"She cares about you too," she paused for a moment, seemingly trying to find the appropriate words. "Y-you know she won't blame you for this…Don't you?"

At that, Remus said nothing, and Poppy shook her head as she stood.

"Well she won't, Remus. She would never, so if that's what you're worried about get rid of it right now. You have ten more minutes, okay?" She added sternly. "You need rest too."

Remus nodded at this, but remained silent, staring at his friend's pale face.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he mumbled under his breath as Madame Pomfrey shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He ran his fingers gingerly over her bandages- the blood was beginning to seep through once more. Madame Pomfrey would be changing them when she came back to usher him to bed, he was sure.

It killed Remus that Lily couldn't speak to him; that she was so immobile- so silent. He had never seen her look so sickly; so pale…she looked dead.

If he hadn't been told that she was believed to make a full recovery, he would have thought she was gone…he would have been a wreck.

But who was he kidding, really? He was already a wreck- he had done this. He had hurt her; his bestfriend. Remus knew Poppy didn't' want him to blame himself; neither did the other Marauders, but he couldn't help it. If it wasn't for him, Lily would be happy right now: she have been to class already, she'd be laughing and joking, bounding up and down the stairways. His conscious scolded him at that- no she wouldn't be. He still would have been here, in the Hospital Wing, and she would be beside him- nursing him back to health, teaching him the lessons they learned today, and making him as comfortable as possible. He had always drug her down with him, he realized then. She was always at his beck and call, and she was always right next to him during recovery. She had, indeed, made the choice to be around him; to stay by his side.

Remus squared his shoulders and pushed away his negative thoughts for the evening- enough was enough. These thoughts were draining him, and he couldn't let them. He had to be by Lily's side for once, and he wouldn't be able to do that in his frame of mind, so he changed it. Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss there and sealed it in as he rested his flat palm over it.

"I love you, Lily. I promise I'll be here when you wake-up. That's what bestfriends are for."

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was really short, but I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and I wasn't sure where to go with this one. Review and let me know what you want to see next!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**


End file.
